Subject: Gachapoid
by xXxDarkKiiyukoxXx
Summary: New and afraid, he sits in a room with a girl his age, Yuki. He never meant to be this nervous, he was only currently created! Why does Miki think he have a strange connection to Len? He never met them yet! Continuing but on Hiatus  C:


This is a one-shot about Gachapoid, ever since I seen his human avatar this came up. I like him even though he's slowly being worked on. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Of course he was nervous who else wouldn't be? He was like that western television show, Barney, except he was for real. Not a dumb purple dinosaur who accidentally cursed on a live show but a green little boy, with a hidden talent. He could transform into a small green dinosaur anytime he wanted, this is why he was a mix, unique along with Iroha. He watched a girl pace in a circle around her small room. She was a girl his age, she only looked seven, but really she was nine. Knowing she really wasn't what she seemed, she stared him down sadistically. He shook, frightened of her lolicon ways.

"Alright, this is how it goes… stay away from Hiyama-san, he doesn't like to be bothered that often. SF-A2-tan is strange. Of course there is me, Yuki-chan. You're going to play with me, alright? We're the same age so why not? I'm sorry if I seem mean sometimes, I've never had anybody to play with." She broke down, crying and burying her head behind her knees. Leaning against her red bedroom wall, she was squishing her neat bedding, he didn't understand. He was too inexperienced yet, he was unsure what too do with a crying female. On as if it was an instinct, he sat with her. Though created by different companies, he felt more attached to the AH-Software Family more. Yuki began to sniffle slightly before starting up again. "I-I'm sorry I just can't stand to be abandoned again!"

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He felt uncomfortable with such quick physical contact. He sat frozen, unable to move away from the intruder of the invisible space bubble. He handed out a rag doll, a floppy green dinosaur that had small tears in it. She suddenly felt better, staring at the toy, assuming it was his. She smiled with gratitude, thanking him like a polite girl should. He smiled back. He was going to like being a mixed Vocaloid.

He held her close, offering a comforting emotion. This is what he was taught, being a polite person would get him farther of life. She stared up at him. He understood her, for so long he was trapped in the lab. He didn't see anybody for so long. As though she never got to play with anybody. She was often named annoying, a brat and spoiled. Every Vocaloid was either too busy or didn't care of her problems. For what seems like years, she was a broken little girl who longed for attention. Now they could spend time together and play with one another. Carefree of what others think. A knock on the wooden door interrupted his thoughts. He never got a chance to speak to her yet.

"Yuki-chan, who's this, I heard a bunch of noise downstairs and got scared…" A pick hairs girl popped her head through the crack of the slightly open sleek oak door. A huge red bow rested on her head, sloppy pinned on too. She had choppy bangs, it was pink like a salmon colour. She invited herself inside, revealing a really long but slim ponytail tailing her behind. "I never seen him before. Is he a mix too?" She stared in amusement until she realized, Yuki's eyes were red and puffy from the previous crying. Her face fell, she pursued her lips tightly into a straight line and didn't say no more. The way he was holding her into a side hug, more or less, made her question what their relationship was.

The boy, felt shy, the word choice didn't make any sense to him though. He opened his mouth to speak but only air sizzled out. Shutting it quickly he felt frustrated. These were his first emotions. Suddenly it came as an outburst, "I'm Gachapoid! I was called Gachi-san before, it's nice to meet you! I like Yuki, she's my first and only friend. So, who are you?" He covered his mouth in embarrassment. It did all come out as a huge babble buy Iroha slowly came out in small chuckles until both girls exploded with giggled in unison. Gachi just stared at them in confusion. They laughed at his awkward voice, not adjusting to him yet. That was his first time speaking.

"I'm Iroha! I'd rather not be called Nekomura-chan or whatever but only Iroha please! I of course, want to be your friend too!" She smiled eagerly, slightly scaring Gachi. He was blown away at her low voice, she looked so young though! Gachi shook his head but smiled, instantly sticking his head out, nodding once. "Friends!" Iroha exploded from excitement. She hugged Yuki, which Gachi smiled. What a nice warm welcome to being a Vocaloid.

"Iroha is like my best friend, she's thirteen though. I'm nine and so are you!" Yuki squealed, pulling Gachi into the hug. He flailed around for room to breathe, afraid to suffocate. He thought it was weird to be on a small bed with two girls he just met. His two only friends. Iroha rustled his shorted green hair. Yuki squished the green dinosaur and held him tight too. He felt overwhelmed by so much contact, he grinned widely.

Iroha grabbed a plastic doll, one with long twin teal pigtails and Yuki grabbed a different one, she had long blond hair tied to the side. Gachi laughed, no matter how strange it was it sounded just right. His fingers wrapped around the body of a taller male with a blue scarf resting on his feet. They sat on the floor, Yuki pulled out the doll house, it was full of furniture and it was huge. The rooftop just ended to the tips of their head when they knelt. Gachi moved Kaito slowly, he didn't know how to play dolls yet. Yuki pulled up Neru's arm, causing her to 'slap' the blue hairs man. She laughed and in her best Neru voice she tried to cause the Kaito to become anger at her. Iroha jumped in with Miku, making her spaz out on the furniture so every coach was flipped over, the beds on their sides and the whole house was messy; it was really random.

Miki watched from the outside as the three played with the dolls. Kiyoteru peeked in but they didn't take notice. They both sighed. Miki first opened her mouth, "He's just like Len, he plays with the girls." Kiyoteru shook his head, neither in disapproval or disagreeing. Miki crossed her arms, studying his face and trying to figure out what he was going to say next. No luck whatsoever.

"Yeah but he's going to popular, there are more girls here. Rin will probably play dress up with him, you know how she is." Miki face palmed, how could she forget that? Kiyoteru smiled slyly and pushed his glasses up from the bridge to his nose so the lens would fit again. He walked off, sometimes Miki never understood that man's logic. The girl herself never met Gachi yet, but he sounded interesting. Kiyoteru wasn't going to experiment on the mixed Vocaloid that's for sure, Gumi was probably going to technically adopt him for being adorable and Gakupo would probably try to use him as a target to help practice with his samurai skills. Miki's pupils lit into flames, she was going to have to protect him from the secret perverseness that consumed all Vocaloids. The English cousins were out of the question though.

Now only if he can survive meeting them all without collapsing….

* * *

A/N: Since this is a one-shot.. I might change that. Depend on who wants me to continue on or not. If I do continue on it's be hard to update but I'll try my hardest despite having many other story projects currently being worked on. Sorry if ti was too short, I ran out of ideas to say what they're doing without introducing anybody else. OTL

Review if you want too.

(I do take ideas, and will credit anybody if I decide to go on with this). :)


End file.
